


when i first saw you, the end was soon.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: The Guardian and her ghost felt such a rush of relief to finally find others. Maybe this wasn’t as hopeless a situation as they both thought. She made her way down the rest of the hill, stopping at the end of the encampment. The falcon they had followed soared pass them, landing on the arm of a woman ahead of them.“A lightless Guardian, huh? Thought most of you got picked off.” She said, turning to face the Guardian, “The name is Suraya Hawthorne. I’ve been responsible of taking refugees to a farm.”





	when i first saw you, the end was soon.

**Author's Note:**

> :o)

Guardians had the luxury of never having to fear its permanence. The feeling and pain of dying was something they had grown used too. It had become the norm for a few of the clumsier ones. She was never afraid of death. Not until now, knowing her light was gone. The moment she was hurled from the ship, she could help imagine all the ways her body was about to contort onto the ground below. She had her ghost in her hand feeling comforted by the fact that at least she was going to die with her best friend with her. 

She waited, and waited, and waited for the familiar feeling of death to wash over her. It never came. All she felt was every bone in her body aching from the pain of the fall. She wanted to get up but couldn’t. The Guardian patted the ground around her hoping to find her ghost. He must of slipped out during the fall. That hurt worse than falling. She closed her eyes, hoping the nightmare would be over.

The Guardian woke up, unsure of how much time had passed. She pleaded with the Traveler to just end her life, but it seemed it had other plans in store for her. Reluctantly, she forced herself up off the floor. Her body protested with each movement. A voice in her head wouldn’t stop telling her she needed to get up and get out. She knew better than to ignore the instinct yelling at her. Her movement was sluggish as she headed towards the exit of the City. She narrowly avoided collisions with Cabal, trying to stay in the ravines. Each step hurt but she pushed herself to keep going. 

After what seemed like hours, she finally was close to the exit. She just prayed to the Traveler that there was others on the outside who could help. Limping past the final push of escape, she heard rustling in a trash pile near her. Fear struck her body at whoever could be hiding. She was defenseless. This could be her end. 

The broken ghost popped out from the pile, warbling and chirping at the Guardian. She ripped off her helmet, sobbing in relief at the site of her friend. Ignored the pain, she leaped forward to pull him close to her.

“Oh thank the Traveler you’re safe. I was so worried. I can heal you, but that’s all. We have to be careful from here on out.” He whispered.

She nodded in reply, wiping her face off as he floated in front of her. It took moments until she felt the physical pain disperse from her body. After he finished, her ghost disappeared so they continued onward out of the City. The pair got out without being spotted. Their challenge now was navigating the wilderness to try and find anybody. 

The first stretch of their journey was rough. Seeing the numerous dead Guardians was a hard hit for both herself and her ghost. It seemed that death would catch them sooner or later, and that thought scared her. 

Days began to pass as they continued their trek. Exhaustion overtook them both from fighting straggling enemies to losing their way through the hills. Both seemed to be losing their motivation to continue on until they stumbled upon a falcon perched on a branch. It seemed to be telling them to follow it. After making eye contact with her ghost, he suggested to follow it. She nodded in reply and took off after the bird.

More time had passed as they continued following the falcon. At first, it seemed as if it wasn’t taking them anywhere. Until they had reached a group of survivors in the valley down below. The Guardian and her ghost felt such a rush of relief to finally find others. Maybe this wasn’t as hopeless a situation as they both thought. She made her way down the rest of the hill, stopping at the end of the encampment. The falcon they had followed soared pass them, landing on the arm of a woman ahead of them.

“A lightless Guardian, huh? Thought most of you got picked off.” She said, turning to face the Guardian, “The name is Suraya Hawthorne. I’ve been responsible of taking refugees to a farm.”

Hawthorne took a moment to inspect the Guardian. She was an Awoken with pale blue skin who stood around 6’6”, towering at least more than a foot over herself. Her eyes glowed white matching the long stripe down her broad nose and glowing freckles clustered on her face. Her stark white hair hit her shoulders. She really was quite stunning despite the dirt and blood caked on her face and hair. 

She couldn’t help feeling immediately enamoured with Hawthorne. The Guardian usually tried to push any kind of those feelings away, especially in times such as these. But there was something about Hawthorne that made her not want to ever stop looking at her. Her ghost materialized in front of the pair once realizing his guardian was too busy staring at the woman in front of them. He quietly chirped at her, pulling her out of her mind. She furiously blushed and looked away to hide her face.

“This is Lune and I’m Meatball. We tried to take out Ghaul but barely survived. Well now we’re here. We need to see if the Vanguard made it out alive.” Her ghost explained. 

“You’re welcome to hitch a ride with us to the farm, and use whatever you need to. Though I wouldn’t bank on your vanguard still being alive. It was pretty nasty out there.” She paused before passing a worn out shotgun to Lune, “Here you’ll need this.”

Their fingers gently brushed against each other when she took the gun. Lune tried to ignore the warm feeling immediately in her gut. She felt ridiculous. Lune wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but Hawthorne definitely tested that experience for her. Hawthorne gave her a warm smile and motioned for the duo to follow her. 

The ride back to the farm was quiet but comfortable. Meatball spent his time scanning the various objects around the ship, leaving his guardian to her own business. 

“So what’s your story?” Hawthorne asked, “Whatever you’re comfortable sharing.”

Lune looked at her, hesitant to answer at first. She wasn’t the type of person to open up to others so quickly. There was that feeling again of safety and warmth. It was comforting to experience such quick trust in someone. For Lune, it didn’t happen often. She had to admit it was a nice change for once.

“I haven’t been around too long. Maybe roughly 10 years as a Guardian or longer? My memory isn’t the greatest. Things tend to blend together. I don’t really think I’m too great at times but the Vanguard seems keen on me sticking around. I don’t know what’s going to happen now though.” Lune replied quietly, “I don’t know why the Traveler chose to keep me alive and not others. I just feel kind of lost now. What’s the point of me staying alive if I don’t even have my light to help fight?”

Hawthorne frowned before reaching over to hold her hand. 

“A lot has happened, and it’s okay to take a moment to process that. There will be so many people at the farm to help you out as well. Whether you want to fight or not, you don’t have to do it alone. I’ll help you figure it out too.” She said, “Your light is only a small fraction of who you are. You may not have it anymore, but that doesn’t make you any less of a fighter.”

That made her feel better.

Things had started to turn up from there. Once arriving at the farm, Lune was surprised to see how many people made it out of the Tower. The atmosphere was relaxing despite the war raging on just outside. But seeing Shaxx, Tess, and everyone else had inspired new hope and fight with in her. If they had made it out, then maybe, just maybe, the rest of the vanguard did too. Just maybe, things weren’t as bad as they had originally seemed.

Then there was the Traveler Shard. 

At first, Hawthorne tried to dissuade her from going due to newfound worry she had for the Guardian. Lune knew this was the Traveler calling to her. She needed to go. Hawthorne protested this at first. No one goes outside of the farm unless they have too. It was too dangerous. Despite only knowing the Guardian a couple days, Hawthorne didn’t want to lose her. The two bickered back and forth over it. Hawthorne eventually lost the fight. All she asked was just for Lune to stay safe. 

Lune never expected she was going to get her light back.

It finally felt like they had a fighting chance. 

Months had passed as Lune worked tirelessly to fight against the Legion. Hawthorne and Lune had kept in contact very often over coms, whether it was daily updates or just to call and check in with each other. They learned a lot about each other. Lune opened up about her insecurities of not being able to pick up on things or getting easily confused. Hawthorne frequently spoke about feeling inadequate as someone without light, and just feeling as if she didn’t do enough. They helped each other through as much as those feelings as they could. The war had been incredibly taxing on her. It was the little things with Hawthorne that helped her fight through it. Lune hated to think where she would be without having someone like Hawthorne. 

 

Today was the first time in months Lune was able to stop by the farm for a break. She was excited to sit back and take a minute to herself. There was the matter of seeing Hawthorne. Lune let her know about her arrival a few days prior. The two had grown very close to each other within the past months. Lune didn't want to admit she was starting to feel something other than friendship for her. She had already gotten teased by Meatball over it. 

Lune transmat to the farm, eager to just relax. The final fight against Ghaul was tomorrow. She figured she owned it to herself to try and spend tonight how she wanted. No one knew how the battle was going to play out tomorrow. Might as well go out with a good night.

Lune was surprised to see Hawthorne waiting for her arrival. She was just as beautiful as she remembered. Her smile looked even more stunning in the shining sun. Hawthorne sprinted over to her, pulling her into a crushing hug. They lingered in each other’s arms as Lune tried to ignore the heat rising to her face.

“It’s good to see you home safe, Lu.” Hawthorne told her.

“It’s good to be home.” Lune replied with a smile.

“I know you’ve probably got to touch base with the Vanguard but if you’ve got time, I’d like you to swing by my place tonight. I’ll catch you later.” With that Hawthorne left quickly with a wink. 

Lune finished up her briefing with the Vanguard a few hours later. It was rather routine. Boring even. It didn’t help that her mind kept racing at Hawthorne’s invite. Was it just going to be just a friendly visit? Was it going to be something else? It didn’t help that Meatball had poked fun at her on the entire time back to her room. She quickly headed back to her little room in the farm to change out of her armour. Lune threw on some shorts and shirt before heading over to Hawthorne’s. 

It didn’t take her too long to arrive as she fidgeted with her hands the entire way there. She knocked on the door as Hawthorne called for her to come in.

Hawthorne sat at her desk in the corner. Her long brown hair was tied up, strands falling down her face and neck. She was dressed in a simple pair of black sweats and tank top. Lune wasn’t used to seeing her so laid back and casual. There was something very alluring about seeing her outside of her gear. She couldn’t stop thinking about how much she wanted to run her fingers through Hawthorne’s hair. On top of that, Lune tried her best not to stare at her but it was hard. 

“Hi. I’m glad you came. Please sit.” Hawthorne said, motioning to the bed. Lune sat, trying to ignore her stupid lesbian brain that desperately wanted to be tangled in those sheets with Hawthorne, “I don’t have a good excuse asking you here. I just wanted some time with you before tomorrow. I don’t know what’s going to happen, or even if I’ll make it out alive. I want to spend my possible final night with someone who means a lot to me.”

Hawthorne joined her on the bed. She reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind Lune’s ear. They looked at each other as Lune tried to hide the blush rising to her cheeks. Hawthorne’s hand slowly fell down, gently grazing her cheek. Lune leaned into her touch as she enjoyed the warmth of her hand. 

Lune didn’t intend to fall in love with her and so quickly for that matter. Hawthorne was felt like home to her. Being a guardian, it was hard to find some kind of grounding. Something like an anchor. But she had that with Hawthorne. Someone who she knew that she could come home too and keep her level headed. She needed that. Lune needed Hawthorne.

“You’re pretty amazing, you know that right?” Hawthorne muttered.

“Says you. The person who put so many lives ahead of their own. You single handedly saved so many refugees.” Lune replied, “You saved mine more than I could count. Everything about you is amazing. It’s hard out there, but you’ve kept me going when I felt like I couldn’t. Coming home to you has always been one of my main goals. Suraya, I-”

Lune was cut off by Hawthorne grabbing her face and meeting her lips against hers. It felt better than she had imagined. Her lips were soft and warm. Lune firmly grabbed Hawthorne’s hips to pull her on her lap. Her arms wrapped around her waist, trying to get Hawthorne as close as she could. Hawthorne’s fingers tangled in her hair at the base of her skull. Their mouths moved feverishly against each other. The kisses were desperate as they poured their feelings of love into each one. Neither wanted it to end. 

After a few moments, both pulled away for air. Hawthorne rested her forehead against hers. The air around them fell to be quiet and comfortable. Lune wanted to stay like this for as long as she could. She didn’t feel the weight of the world on her shoulders when she was with Hawthorne. It was just them, and no one else. No one expected anything from her when she was here. Hawthorne made her feel loved and safe, something she hadn’t experienced for such a long time. Lune didn’t want it to end. 

The pair fell back onto the bed, quickly adjusting themselves around each other. Their legs tangled together as Lune rested her head on Hawthorne’s chest. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they tried to be as close as possible. Hawthorne’s fingers ran through Lune’s hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch. 

“You didn’t let me finish what I was saying, you know.” Lune muttered.

“You don’t need to say what I already know.” She replied back.

“Suraya Hawthorne, can you not be stubborn for one moment?” Lune asked, pouting at her.

Hawthorne laughed at the remark. She tilted her head down to kiss the top of Lune’s head. 

“For you, I guess I could be. What is it?” She asked.

“I love you. I love you so much, that it kind of hurts? I needed you to know. Especially before tomorrow. I don’t know what’s going to happen, or if we’re even going to make it out alive. But I love you. I don’t want to be without you ever. So please, for me, stay as safe as you can tomorrow.” Lune pleaded. 

Lune hid her face in the crook of Hawthorne’s neck. Her embarrassment of being so honest came out in full force. She didn’t usually pour these kind of feelings out ever, but she guessed being in love does that to a person. 

“Lu. C’mon, don’t hide your face.” Hawthorne started off, “I love you too. Didn’t really peg myself for the type of fall for a guardian, but there’s something that’s different about you. You stuck your neck out for others and myself. I like that in you. Your heart is so big and full of love for those you care about. It’s what makes you a good person. I’m not going to go anywhere, I promise. We’ll both make it through tomorrow. Then we can go and get our self a nice place together to live. It can be quiet, away from everyone, so you can have your time to heal after this. It’ll be just us.” 

Lune looked up at her midway through her speaking and couldn’t help the love and adoration she felt. She reached over to hold her hand, tangling their fingers together and gently squeezed her hand. Their lips met for a brief moment, before Hawthorne peppered smaller kisses over Lune’s face. Lune ran her thumb over Hawthorne’s fingers, easing whatever leftover anxiety they both had. 

“Suraya… I’ll go anywhere you are.” Lune replied, “Sorry to say, you are stuck with me.” 

“I suppose I could live with that.”

Even if something did happen tomorrow, she had this moment. 

That was enough for the both of them right now.


End file.
